The Digital War: episode 1 "Mystique"
by Myssy Marguay
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so I hope I did a good job. Ken meets a very beautiful girl in his class and they..............sorry not going to spoil it here.


****

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or the characters, except for the characters and digimon that are of my own creation.

Author's Note: I really hope you enjoy this fic. I felt sorry for Ken that knowone understood how he felt, so I created a person, who went through some pain and was dealing with it as well.

~%&~

MYSTIQUE

written by: 

Myssy Marguay

The day started out as any other day for Ken. He was in class and the bell had just rung when his teacher stood up to make an announcement.

"There's a new girl in our class today. Will you please come in here Mystique Potter?"

As soon as the girl came into the class Ken's heart skipped a couple of beats. She was beautiful. She had long white hair and gourgeous dark indigo eyes. She looked so fair and fragile, like a porcelain doll. He longed to just touch her.

"Hello everyone," she said shyly with a bow.

"Now where shall we seat you............. How about you sit right next to Ken," the teacher said pointing to Ken.

*I don't believe it she's going to sit right next me!!* Ken thought.

Mystique moved and took the seat next to Ken. At this point Ken was ready to faint.

"Now that that's situated let's get on with today's lesson," the teacher said. As the class started to review their homework they had last night. Ken started to stare off into space. Mystique handed him a note. He took it wondering why she wrote him a note, she didn't even know him. Ken opened the note and read what it said.

Ken-

Will you please show me around the school, since I'm new here. I would be for ever grateful. Thanks.

-Mystique

Ken looked up at Mystique and nodded his head -yes- that he would do it. Mystique smilled. . 

*A smile of an angel* he thought *I can't believe I'll be spending the whole day with a beautiful girl.*

The school day went on as Ken showed Mystique around the school. They even sat with each other during lunch. Soon the bell rang ending the day. Ken started to walk home. When Mystique came running up beside him.

"Hey"

Ken turned his head. "Oh, hi" 

"Would it be okay if I walked with you for awhile, since the orphange is in the same direction your heading?" Mystique asked quietly.

"Sure"

There was a few minutes of silence 'till Ken broke it.

"Um...... speaking of the orphanage you never told me what happened to your parents or do you not want to talk about it."

"Oh, I don't mind talking about it. It's just it's very hard to explain. You see I never new my parents. I was part of some labratory experiment, so I was genetically created in a lab. I didn't even know my birth mother."

"So, you were one of the 12 kids that were lab experiments?" Ken asked 

"Yes, I was. It's been all over the news now. Is that how you heard about it?"

"Actually, no. Do you know a boy and a girl named Wolfy and July?"

"Yes, I do. How do you know them?"

"Well I met Wolfy through July, who happens to be my newly found out sister."

"I also heard that a local boy got caught in this. He happened to be the 12th child they tested on. He didn't mean to get caught in this, he was just trying to get his sister outta there. Oh! They tested on you didn't they. You were the 12th weren't you?"

"Yes, I was. All those tests gave us kids unique abilities."

"Yes, they did." 

"I just glad they're keeping the names classified."

"What is your ability, Ken?"

"I turn into a merperson whenever my legs touch water and you?"

"To control anyone into doing anything with my beautiful voice. You know kind of like a siren, but I regret having this gift. It has brought me nothing, but pain and misery."

*How can a girl so fair and fragile deserve to feel any pain* he thought. He was about to ask this, when it started to rain.

"I'll never make it to the orphanage the rain."

"You can come to my house 'till the rain stops. We better hurry up and run cuz I don't want to get wet."

"Me neither."

Mystique and Ken made it to his house just before the storm got any worse.

"At least we didn't get wet," Mystique said.

"Yep."

"Where's your parents and July?"

"There're at my grandmother's they won't be back 'till tomorrow."

"Oh."

"Um.........Mystique?"

"Yes."

"What pain has your voice brought you?"

"Guilt."

"Guilt from what?"

"If you don't mind I really don't want to talk about it."

Ken sat down on the couch. "Why don't you sit down?"

"Ok," she said sitting down.

"Look, please tell me what the guilt is about. I'll truly listen."

Mystique turned her head and looked into Ken's eyes.

*Such kind eyes.* she thought.

"Well back at the lab they needed to see how powerful my singing was, so they brought in lab animals for me to test on." Her eyes were starting to water at the memories. "One day they made me sing this song I didn't know. When I was done the animals, which were a few baby rabbits, weren't moving." She was now crying as she continued on. "When I realized they weren't sleeping or breathing. I asked them, what did I do to them? What did you make me do? I later found out I had sung them to death. A sleep, which they'll never wake. The lab made me do the most unbearable things to those animals. I wish they hadn't cuz now I have to live with this guilt all alone. I only wish I could find someone kind and understanding that I can share my pain with." Mystique finally put her face into her hands and cried softly.

"There are a lot of things people wish they could change," Ken said. "I know I wish I could change the stuff I've done."

Mystique looked up at him. "What stuff?"

*Should I tell her?* Ken thought *Might as well, since she's shared her pains.*

"I'm a DigiDestined and I help protect this world and the Digital World, but before I became a DigiDestined I was the evil Digimon Emperor. I made thousands of digimon into my slaves. I caused pain and misery to everyone. I ruined many homes and lives and I would give anything to take what I did back."

"Ken, I want to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"For showing me a kind and understanding person."

"But I never showed you a kind and understanding person."

"Yes, you did." She looked straight into his eyes.

"Who?" He stared back.

"You."

Mystique put her arms around him and kissed him. Ken made no move to draw back, but he gripped the couch cushion in surprise. Mystique drew back and put her hand through his hair.

"You're so cute."

Ken blushed. "Thank you."

Mystique smiled.

"I guess we should go on a date now, since you kissed me,"said Ken

"Actually, I have a better idea." Mystique kissed him again. Then Ken layed Mystique down on the couch and they made-out 'till the storm was over.

~%&~

The End


End file.
